seriously i love you
by Khyojung
Summary: Summary: Lee Sungmin adalah namja cupu yang menjadi stalker Cho Kyuhyun namja popular di SMA SMent, menjadi stalker kyuhyun selama 3bulan memandangi dan mencari tau tentang kyuhyun sangat mengasyikan sampai ketika pada hari itu—"YA! Aku tidak gendut cho kyuhyun!" "kau membuat pendengaran ku terganggu dasar namja culun!" "mianhae kau boleh duduk cho" "ahh—saranghae"


_**Seriously I love you **_

**Tittle : Seriously I Love You**__

**Genre: Friendly, Romance, Humor.**

**Rate: T+ **_**adegan kissing HUAHAHA**_

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Jongwoon – Kim Ryeowook**

**Lee Donghae – Lee Hyukjae**

**Kim Heechul **__

**Seohyun snsd **_**sebagai pelengkap saja dan lihat nanti dia akan bagaimana di fanfic ini!**_

**Summary: Lee Sungmin adalah namja cupu yang menjadi stalker Cho Kyuhyun namja popular di SMA SMent, menjadi stalker kyuhyun selama 3bulan memandangi dan mencari tau tentang kyuhyun sangat mengasyikan sampai ketika pada hari itu—"YA! Aku tidak gendut cho kyuhyun!" "kau membuat pendengaran ku terganggu dasar namja culun!" "mianhae kau boleh duduk cho" "ahh—kepala ku" "ya! Kau sangat menyusahkan lee sungmin tapi kau sungguh…" "saranghae…"**

**WARNING: TYPO BERSERAKAN | EYD TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN KETENTUAN | YAOI LOVE | BOYXBOY | RATE T+ ADEGAN KISSING | YANG TIDAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN DI BACA! KALAU NEKAT JANGAN BASHING CAST TERUTAMA KYUMIN! WTH I KNOW KYUMIN IS REAL !**

**Sungmin POV**

Disinilah aku terbiasa melihat 'dia' dari kejauhan senyum nya—ah tidak! Lebih tepat nya smirk khas andalannya 'dia' lah yg biasa nya bercanda dengan teman-temannya, teman yg biasa 'dia' sebut monyet dan ikan atau pasangan beda alam haha itulah kepribadian 'dia' yg terlihat sangat cool tapi ternyata dia adalah namja yang sangat kekanakan.

Rasanya aku sudah gila lama-lama melihat 'dia' dari jauh. Tidak ada keberanian mendekati nya,alasannya? Siapa yang ingin menjadi teman seorang kutubuku seperti ku?disekolah ini saja aku hanya mempunyai 3 teman,apakah penting memberitahu kalian siapa mereka? Baiklah pertama teman ku yang bernama ryeowook aku sering memanggil nama nya 'wookie' dia adalah namjachingu dari teman ku yang sangat polos atau bisa di sebut—babo! Yang ke tiga adalah kakak kelas ku yang sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri heechul hyung. Aku adalah anak pertama dan mempunyai adik tetapi saat umur ku 13tahun adik ku pindah sekolah ke jepang pada saat dia berumur 11tahun—oiya nama adik ku adalah Lee Sungjin saat kepindahan dia rumah ku terasa sangat sepi—ah aku sangat merindukan dia.

**Author POV**

Disaat sungmin sedang asik memandangi sosok 'dia' dari kejauhan tiba-tiba seseorang yang tadi sungmin sebut sebagai temannya yang paling babo—ups! polos tadi memandangi sungmin dengan tatapan _**p-o-l-o-s**_ nya !

"Aigoo! Yesung hyung babo! Mengagetkan saja! Jangan pasang muka horor mu disini hyung-ah!"

"hehe habisnya kau seperti seseorang stalker min-ah! Oiya kau memang stalker dari namja yang kau anggap sebagai pangeran mu kan min!" ucap yesung sambil memasang tampang _**p-o-l-o-s **_nya lagi.

"YAA! Aish! Yesung hyung! Cho kyuhyun itu memang seperti pangeran! dia sangat tampan hyung-ah~"

Oke sekarang kalian tau siapa yang di maksud 'dia' oleh namja cute ini 'dia' adalah—cho kyuhyun, namja sempurna yang memiliki bibir merah tebal,rambut brunette ikal , suara yang indah, namja dari keluarga Cho yang sangat terkenal di korea sebagai pembisnis yang hebat dan oh jangan lupa dengan smirk khas cho kyuhyun yang mampu membuat yeoja-yeoja genit histeris dan memuji nya bak seorang pangeran, jangan kan yeoja apa kalian lupa dengan sungmin yang sudah di cap yesung sebagai _'stalker sejati cho kyuhyun' _aku anggap kalian tidak lupa karena sekarang namja cute ini masih tetap memandangi kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar yang tertutupi oleh kacamata tebal nya.

"sungmin-ah kalo kau begini terus kau akan sakit hati min, kau tahukan? Si cho itu sangat banyak penggemarnya, bahkan dia sudah mempunyai yeoja chingu min-ah" yesung menatap sungmin dengan tatapan berbeda yaitu tatapan teduh yang member isyarat untuk sungmin memikirkan kembali tentang kebiasaan dia menjadi _stalker _seorang cho kyuhyun.

"aku sudah mencoba hyung tapi lihat saja sekarang aku masih tetap menjadi stalker sejati nya hyung,pesona nya sangat indah hyung-ah"

"baiklah terserah kau saja min, aku sebagai hyung mu yang paling tampan hanya mendukung mu! Apabila ini akan membuatmu sakit maka berhenti lah, jangan paksakan karena kau itu adik ku yang paling aku sayang." yesung mengusap kepala sungmin penuh kasih sayang dan tersenyum manis untuk memberikan motivasi kepada adik yang paling dia sayang.

Apa tadi yesung bilang?—tampan?! Omg.

"Terimakasih yesung hyung~ ehm! Aku akan mengikuti saran mu hyung kalo itu terjadi hehe." Sungmin tertawa sambil menunjukan senyum manis nya.

"min-ah hyung mau ke ruang music mau bertemu dengan my namja wookie tersayaaang~ hehe hyung duluan ya min! dan ingat jangan lupa makan siang,kau daritadi belum makan nanti anemia mu kambuh min-ah~"

"siap bos! Haha aku juga mau ke perpustakaan dulu baru ke kantin hehe, bye yesung hyung babo~~~"

"YAA! Aku ini tampan tidak babo! Dasar kau dongsaeng kurang ajar haha, yasudah byeee~~" yesung berjalan meninggalkan sungmin sendiri yang masih tersenyum manis karna mengingat tingkah babo hyung yang satu nya itu.

'_ah aku kan mau ke perpustakaan, mau mengembalikan novel yang kemarin aku pinjam,hampir saja lupa'_ ucap sungmin dalam hati.

**Kyuhyun POV **

Ah! Dasar seohyun yeoja genit! berani sekali dia mengakui ke semua orang bahwa dia yeojachingu ku! Pasangan beda alam itu juga percaya saja, mereka pikir aku suka apa sama dia! Dasar menjijikan, dia pikir aku tertarik dengannya apa! Melihatnya saja aku ingin muntah. Kenapa semua yeoja itu sama semua?! Genit dan tidak tau malu.

Oke sekarang aku butuh tempat yang tenang. mungkin perpustakaan cocok untuk suasana tenang tampa teriakkan histeris dari yeoja-yeoja itu.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ke perpustakaan sambil memainkan kekasihku **PSP** ku tersayang. Dan lihat seluruh orang menatap ku seakan aku ini adalah pangeran yang mencium snowwhite saat snowwhite pingsan! Hah! Aku tau aku tampan tapi kenapa harus seinci begitu melihatku. Aku harus cepat-cepat sampai ke perpustakaan! Sungguh aku muak di tatap begitu.

**Author POV**

Perpustakaan ini memang sepi dari murid _SMent_ karena pada jam istirahat mana ada murid yang ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat nya dengan tumpukan buku yang sangat—menyebalkan menurut mereka yang termasuk sebagai murid yang menyukai kebebasan,tetapi berbeda dengan seseorang di ujung sana—ya! Dia adalah namja aegyo yang sedang asik membaca novel yang baru karna novel yang lama telah di kembalikan ke pihak pustaka.

Dia Lee sungmin namja aegyo tapi penampilan nya sangat culun dan tidak modis dengan kacamata tebal nya,kemeja yang di kancing sampai atas,rambut tatanan yang sangat rapi dan jangan lupa buku novel tebal yang sedang dia baca, terlihat sangat culun kan?

Saat sungmin sedang asik membaca novel romance yang berjudul _'love my special boy' _sampai dia tidak tau bahwa daritadi seorang namja dengan wajah kesal nya memanggil nya.

"Ya! Apa kau tuli hah?! Aku ingin duduk disini! Bisa kau geser sedikit! Kau sangat memakan tempat namja gendut!" teriak kyuhyun tepat di samping telinga sungmin.

"AKU TIDAK GENDUT! DASAR KAU MENGGANGGU SAJA!" suara sungmin sedikit meninggi karena dia sangat sensitive dengan kata _gendut _dia itu montok! Tolong di bedakan.

"YA TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK JUGA! SUARA CEMPRENG MU SANGAT MERUSAK PENDENGARAN!" kyuhyun sangat terlihat kesal dengan prilaku sungmin ya berteriak di hadapannya—hell! Dia tidak pernah di teriaki sekencang itu kecuali oleh monyet si namjachingu ikan amis, _you know what_.

"Ehh—eh mianhae aku ti..ti..dak tau i..tu..u k..kau cho kyuhyun, habisnya aku tidak suka kau bilang bahwa aku gendut!" sungmin menunduk 90 derajat karna merasa bersalah tetapi dia juga membela dirinya sendiri.

"MEMANG KAU GENDUT! OH DAN LIHATLAH PENAMPILAN MU SANGAT MENJIJIKAN! DASAR CULUN AKU TIDAK SUDI DUDUK BERSEBELAHAN DENGAN MU! CIH"

**DEG!**

Sungguh sungmin sangat tersinggung dengan perkataan kasar kyuhyun,dia tau bahwa dia adalah namja culun,tapi apa harus ada kata-kata menjijikkan?

"ah—iya mianhae aku sangat menjijikan,kau boleh duduk biar aku saja yang pergi" ucap sungmin terdengar parau karna daritadi dia sedang menahan air mata yang akan bila kalian di posisi sungmin yang di katai 'menjijikan' oleh orang yang kalian cintai? Bagaimana perasaan kalian?perih?iya!

Saat sungmin ini beranjak pergi dari tempat nya tiba-tiba kesadarannya hilang dia jatuh pingsan dan dengan insting kyuhyun langsung menangkap sungmin yang hampir jatuh tergeletak di lantai.

"hei! Bangun! Is kau kenapa? Bangun bangun. Ya! Aigo aku tadi aku ingin meminta maaf eh dia malah pingsan,sudahlah aku bawa ke UKS saja. Dasar merepotkan"

**UKS**

Kyuhyun menggendong sungmin sampai ke UKS dengan sangat tergesa-gesa dengan gaya bridal-style—oh bagaikan cerita khayangan seorang putri yang di gendong pangeran saat putri sedang sakit HAHA, kyuhyun sangat takut kalau sungmin kenapa-kenapa ini juga semua karna dia yang membentak namja itu.

Brak—!

"permisi sonsaengnim teman saya tadi jatuh pingsan di perpustakaan, saya tidak tau kenapa dia, tadi tiba-tiba saja pingsan" ucap kyuhyun khawatir.

"Baiklah kau boleh duduk disitu sebentar, biar aku cek dulu kenapa anak ini tiba-tiba pingsan" jawab Park sonsaengnim.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat serius tapi wajah serius nya sangat tidak berubah tetap cool dan hei ini situasi genting tapi dia masih memainkan **PSP **nya dengan wajah tegang dan serius—oh dan kita tau bahwa kyuhyun ternyata serius karna bermain game bukan karna sungmin yang sakit.

Ck—dasar cho kyuhyun! Tetap saja!

"hey kesini sebentar. Ternyata teman mu mempunyai penyakit anemia dan anemia nya kambuh" ternyata park sonsaeng sudah selesai memerika sungmin.

"oh ghamsahamnida sonsaengnim" kyuhyun menundukkan badannya kepada park sonsaengnim untuk berterimakasih. Hey dia juga namja yang sopan! Walau tetap saja evil.

"yasudah ne cheonmayo, aku mau keluar, sana temui teman mu aku masih ada urusan lain." ucap park sonsaeng sambil tersenyum dan keluar dari uks.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan angkuh ke tempat tidur sungmin.

"hah—dasar menyusahkan! Eh! What the?"

**Kyuhyun POV**

Oh yatuhan! dia sangat manis tanpa kacamata tebal itu dan bibir nya ternyata sangat merah dan tipis dan cocok dengan bibir ku yang tebal apabila bibir kami bertemu…! Ya cho kyuhyun apa yang kau pikirkan! Dia itu tetap saja namja culun! Jangan menciumnya nanti reputasi mu sebagai prince in SMent akan hancur!

Ahh—tapi persetan dengan itu semua! Aku ingin merasakan bibir manis itu dan..

_**Chup~**_

"ahnn" bibir ini sangat lembut dan manis, ah aku gila! Mencium seorang namja! Kurasa aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan namja culun ini. Ku beranikan diri untuk melumat bibir manis ini, dan kurasa dia menggeliat di dalam pelukanku. Semakin ku tekan tengkuk nya untuk memperdalam cium basah kami ini.

**Author POV **

"ngghh—apakh..yangghh kau lakukanhh kyuhyun-aahhh hmmphhh" desah sungmin tertahan karna bibirnya yang di lumat habis oleh kyuhyun.

"sst minnie ahh jangannhh berisik nikmati sajahh" ucap kyuhyun sambil menekan tengkuk sungmin lebih dalam dan lihat saja sekarang sungmin sudah membalas ciuman kyuhyun. Tangan nakal sungmin sudah berada di leher kyuhyun dan semakin menikmati ciuman kyuhyun.

Lidah kyuhyun keluar meminta akses untuk masuk ke goa hangat milik sungmin, dan sungmin dengan senang hati membuka sedikit bibirnya agar lidah kyuhyun dapat masuk ke goa hangatnya dan meningkatkan intensitas ciuman panas mereka.

"aahhmmh kyuhh-ahhh" sungmin semakin menikmati ciuman basah ini. Lidah nya pun ikut melilit lidah handal kyuhyun, melumat bibir bawah kyuhyun yang sungmin rasa sangat lembut dan ahh—sexy!

kyuhyun semakin ganas dengan ciuman mereka. Dan lihatlah posisi mereka berciuman! Sungmin duduk di atas kasur sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher kyuhyun yang agak rendah karna kyuhyun duduk di kursi dan tetap melumat bibir sungmin sampai terlihat basah. Oh betapa panas posisi ciuman mereka.

Sungmin sangat menikmati ciuman basah mereka sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa kancing kemeja nya sudah terlepas karna tangan nakal kyuhyun sangat cepat melepasnya. dan..

_**Nyit! **_

Kesadaran sungmin sadar sepenuhnya. Dan ini sudah kelewat batas, apa maksud dari namja evil ini mencium bibirnya—ah tidak!mencumbu bibirnya! Padahal tadi dia terlihat sangat membenci sungmin.

"kyuuhhaah lepash" sungmin langsung mendorong kyuhyun dan cepat-cepat mengancingkan kemeja nya kembali,dan menatap kyuhyun dengan wajah yang polos dengan bibir nya agak bengkak kemerahan karna daritadi di lumat kyuhyun habis-habisan.

"kacamata ku mana?" Tanya sungmin kebingungan mencari kacamatanya karna pandangan nya sedikit kabur karna mata sungmin memang minus.

"ini Minnie-ah" kyuhyun memberikan kacamata sungmin dan memakaikan kacamata sungmin.

"ehhm..go-maawo kyu..hyun-ah" ucap sungmin sedikit terbata karna malu mengingat ciuman tadi dan _**blush! **_ Pipi sungmin kini memerah tidak hanya pipi tapi seluruh wajah nya. Aigo~~ menggemaskan sekali!

"maaf kyuhyun-ah kenapa kau menciumku?padahal tadi kau sangat terlihat membenci ku? Kenapa dengan mu?" Tanya sungmin penasaran karna sikap kyuhun yang cepat berubah.

"ah! Maaf Minnie. Hem aku tidak tau kalau kau sangat manis tanpa kacamata menyebalkan itu! Dan aku sangat tergoda dengan bibir merah mu,satu lagi jantung ku berdetak sangat keras saat berdekatan denganmu malah sejak di perpustakaan tadi hehe," tawa garing kyuhyun sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal, oh sungguh sungmin menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan polos yang kelewatan. Dan membuat pikiran kyuhyun mengarah ke hal yang _youknowwhat!_

"sejak tadi? Di perpustakaan? Tapi kenapa kau malah membentak ku dan mengatai aku gendut!" sungmin terlihat kesal dan mempout kan bibir nya. Kurasa kyuhyun harus bersabar menghadapi namja aegyo yang kelewatan batas ini.

"aish! Aku tadi sudah menyapa mu dengan lembut eh tapi kau tidak dengar dan aku kesal! Akhirnya aku membentak mu tapi sungguh jantung ku sangat berdetak cepat. Sini tangan mu" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengambil tangan sungmin dan meletakkan tangan sungmin di dadanya.

"kau dengar kan?" Tanya kyuhun sambil tersenyum manis ingat _kyuhyun tidak pernah tersenyum sangat manis dan ini langka_

"ehh..i..iya" _**blush**_ dan pipi sungmin merah kembali.

_**Chup~**_

Kyuhyun mencium sekilas bibir sungmin. "kau sangat menggemaskan Minnie hyung" kyuhyun tersenyum lagi.

"Minnie hyung tatap aku! Aku bukan namja yang romantis dan aku ini sebenarnya adalah namja normal tapi setelah melihatmu aku langsung mencintaimu, sungguh aku bingung harus bilang apa dan pertemuan pertama kita sangat akwarwd tapi apakah kau mau menjadi namjachingu ku lee sungmin?jeongmal saranghaeyo" kyuhyun berkata dengan begitu romantis, sungmin melotot terkejut!

Oh tuhan! _KYUHYUN PANGERANNYA SELAMA INI MENYATAKAN CINTA KEPADA DIRINYA SENDIRI! DAN LIHAT SENYUM NYA AIGOO~~APA AKU TIDAK BERMIMPI? KURA-KURA YESUNG HYUNG APA SUDAH BISA BERLARI? KENAPA INI TERASA SANGAT MUSTAHIL? YESUNG HYUNG RYEOWOOK-AH HEECHUL HYUNG TERNYATA CINTAKU TIDAK BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN! KYUHYUN AH SARANGHAE!—teriak sungmin dalam hati._

"Minnie-ah? Sungmin? Sungmin? YAA! LEE SUNGMIN KAU MENDENGARKAN KU TIDAK?!" bentak kyuhyun kesal karna di acuhkan sungmin yang hanya memandang wajah nya dengan datar dan tersenyum aneh. Dasar sungmin aneh inilah akibat sering bermain dengan

"YAA! CHO KYUHYUN! NADO SARANGHAE! AKU MAU MENJADI NAMJA CHINGU MU! DAN AKU SENANG CINTAKU TIDAK BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN KARNA KAU MEMBALAS CINTAKU! TIDAK SIA-SIA SELAMA 3BULAN INI AKU MENJADI STALKER MU KYUHYUN—UPS! " kurasa sungmin telah membongkar rahasia nya sebagai stalker ! dan lihat sekarang kyuhyun sedang menyeringai!

"apa? 3bulan? Wah ternyata kau sudah mencintai ku dulu Minnie-ah~" kyuhyun mencium pipi sungmin dan merambat kebibir sungmin kembali melumat bibir manis milik namjachingu sah nya.

"tapi kyunnie bukannya kau sudah punya yeojachingu?bagaimana dia?" Tanya sungmin hampir menangis karna tidak sanggup menayakannya.

"siapa?seohyun?yeoja genit itu yang seenak jidatnya mengaku-ngaku sebagai yeojachingu ku! Aku tidak mau dengan yeoja genit itu! Lagipula aku kan sudah ada my aegyo namja lee sungmin" ucap kyuhyun genit sambil mengedipkan matanya ke sungmin.

_Sungguh itu tidak cocok kyuhyun-ah! Kau terlihat seperti ahjussi ahjussi genit di luar sana. HAHA_

"ah saranghaeyo cho kyuhyun~~"

"nado lee sungmin~~ ayo kita keluar" kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin keluar UKS. Dan lihat semua orang tercengang melihat tangan kedua namja ini bertautan dan sungmin tidak terlihat culun karena rambut nya sudah di tata agak berantakan oleh kyuhyun dan kemeja nya tidak di kancing sampai habis walau kacamata tebal itu masih bertengger di hidung nya tapi dia sangat CUTE! Aigo!~~

"YESUNG HYUNG HEECHUL HYUNG WOOKIE-AH AKU BERPACARAN DENGAN CHO KYUHYUN MY PRINCE!" teriak sungmin saat bertemu dengan ketiga temannya saat di perjalanan.

"APAAAAAAAHHHH?! KENAPA BISA SUNGMIN HYUNG?! AIGOOOOO SELAMAT HYUNG SELAMAT! KYUHYUN-AH JANGAN SAKITI SUNGMIN HYUNG OKE?!" teriak ryeowook membalas teriakan sungmin! Oh sungguh telingan heechul yesung dan kyuhyun akan sakit apabila berdeketan dengan mereka berdua.

"ne! Pasti itu ryeowook-ah aku akan menjaga my aegyo namja dengan penuh kasih sayang" jawab kyuhyun kembali sok manja

"aku pengen muntah melihat wajah mu cho kyuhyun. Wajah mu sungguh sok imut" kalian tau siapa yang berbicara? Ya! Dia yesung dengan menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan horror nya seperti biasa. Ya begitulah cara dia menatap orang lain, jadi santai saja.

"wajah mu itu hyung yang bikin aku ingin muntah sungguh mengerikan seperti boneka yang habis dilindas kereta" balas kyuhyun tidak mau kalah,hey apa yesung tidak tahu bahwa kyuhyun itu evil?

Disaat mereka asik mengatai satu sama lain. Datangalah yeoja genit yang sangat tidak di harapakan kyuhyun-sungmin. Yeoja yang sangat memuakkan menurut kyuhyun. Dan juga terlihat dibelakang pasangan beda alam mengikuti yeoja genit itu.

"oppa~~ kenapa kau disini? Kau kan namjachingu ku oppa!~~ayo kita makan ke kantin~~" ucap seohyun dengat sok imut.

"ya! Kau jangan menggangu hubungan dongsaengku! Jangan kau ngaku-ngaku sebagai yeojachingu kyuhyun! Dasar yeoja murahan! Apa kau tidak punya malu?! Sana kau pergi!" oh suara indah Cinderella heechul sudah terdengar menyakitkan HAHA dia tidak tau siapa itu kim heechul!

"kau siapa?! Dasar sok tau!" balas seohyun yang masih berusaha membujuk kyuhyun.

"cih yeoja murahan sana kau pergi! Ish! Dia namjachingu SUNGMIN HYUNG KU! KAU SANGAT GENIT!" teriak ryeowook lagi. Hobi ryeowook emang teriak yah?aigo~

"ya! Tunggu apa maksud kalian? Kyuhyun? Sungmin? Kyuhyun kau hutang penjelasan dengan ku! Jadi kau dan sungmin sudah pacaran kenapa tidak bilang kepadaku hah? Dasar kau magnae kurang aja! Harusnya kau berbagi kebahagiaaan dengan kami berdua! Iyakan hyukkie?" donghae panjang lebar berbicara kepada magnae evil,tetapi kyuhyun hanya acuh.

"iya! Dan kau seohyun jangan mendekati kyuhyun lagi! Kyuhyun sudah milik sungmin! Kau jangan menggangu!" perintah eunhyuk tidak suka lama-lama melihat seohyun disini.

"YA! Oppa! Kau ini! Ish kalian semua sok tau! Kyuhyun oppa itu tidak benar kan? Kau mencintai aku kan? Bukan namja itu?" blingbling mata seohyun sangat terlihat aneh di mata kyuhyun. _Masih cute juga my aegyo namja ku dasar yeoja genit _itulah yang di pikiran kyuhyun.

"YA! Kau sudah mendengarkan aku sudah mempunyai kekasih! Aku tidak sama sekali mencintai mu! kau saja yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai yeojachingu ku! Dan ingat aku muak melihat tingkah mu selama ini yang sok manis di depan ku! Aku tau kau ingin berpacaran dengan ku karna aku kaya kan?! Ah sudahlah seohyun-ssi sebaiknya kau pergi! Aku muak melihat mu disni! Sana! Dan jangan mengganggu hubungan ku dengan sungmin hyung! Cih!" perkataan kasar kyuhyun mampu menjelaskan semua kebingungan ini dan lihat seohyun pergi dan menangis—ah biarlah tidak usah dipikirkan biarkan yeoja genit sekaligus licik itu pergi.

"YAA! AYO KITA RAYAKAN HARI JADI KYUMIN DI KANTIN SEKARANG! SEMUA AKU TRAKTIR!" teriak donghae dan "YA! AYO BIAR IKAN AMIS YANG TRAKTIR! CINDERELLA HYUNG, KURA-KURA HYUNG, DAN WOOKIE AYO MAKAN SEPUASNYA" eunhyuk barengan.

"AYO BERANGKAT!" balas ryeowook

"AYO JARANG-JARANG DI TRAKTIR OLEH DUA PASANGAN BEDA ALAM IKAN AMIS SAMA MONYET! HAHAHA" teriak Cinderella heechul tetap saja menyakitkan HAHHAAH

"AYOO! AH TAPI KURA-KURA KU JUGA INGIN DI TRAKTIR HMFT DDANGKOMAAA" kalian tau ini siapa? YESUNG.

"DASAR HYUNG BABO HAHAHAHHAA" teriak eunhyuk dan membuat yang lain geleng-geleng kepala.

"hah dasar mereka! kan yang menjadi pasangan kekasih kita kyunnie~ kenapa mereka yang sibuk? Huh dasar hyung dan dongsaeng hyperactive" ucap sungmin tapi sungmin juga sangat senang karna hubungan ini di terima oleh hyung dan dongsaeng mereka.

_**Chup~**_ kyuhyun mencium kening sungmin "sudahlah ayo kita ikut mereka" ajak kyuhyun sambil memeluk pingggang sungmin dengan erat dan rona di pipi sungmin terlihat sangat jelas.

Inilah hidup tidak selalu merasa sakit dan lihatlah kebahagiaan pasti akan datang entah itu kapan tapi pasti akan ada. Seperti sungmin yang dulu selalu memperhatikan kyuhyun dari jauh tetapi sekarang?dia malah bisa menjadi separuh hatinya kyuhyun. Oh sungguh hidup ini indah. Terlebih untuk kyumin. See? _**KYUMIN IS REAL! KMS YOU MUST BELIEVE!**___

_**END~~**___

KYUMIN IS REAL ! I BELIEVE THAT ! I LOVE KYUMIN SO MUCH ! OMG SO CUTE__


End file.
